Coupling devices for corrugated pipes or hoses having a pipe or hose wall with corrugation ridges therein, are known from European Patent Publication EP-0,331,116 (Farrell), published Sept. 6, 1989. The known coupling devices include a coupler housing, the main portion of which is approximately cylindrical. The coupler housing has an insert section at one end and a connector section at the other end. The insert section has a plurality of window type openings through each of which one coupling claw extends. The coupling claw forms part of a locking ring that carries axially extending fingers, each provided with a coupling or locking claw at its free end for locking a corrugated member in place. The connector section of the coupler housing has an outer threading for connecting to a suitable component, for example a junction box. A stop flange of the locking ring rests against an end of the coupler housing to limit an axially inward movement of the locking ring and its claws which extend axially in the coupler housing with some play, yet for permanently holding an end of a corrugated member in the coupling device in a zone defined by the window type openings.
For establishing the connection, a free end of a corrugated member is inserted into the locking ring to the desired depth. The ring is inserted into the coupler housing, whereupon the coupling claws snap into a groove between neighboring corrugation ridges, whereby the corrugated member is permanently locked in the housing because the claws can no longer be withdrawn from the locking position, even though some axial play is possible. Such permanent locking is a drawback of the known device even though the known device is rather simple in its construction.